Control
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey's sick. He doesn't realize how much he needs help before he does something he trully regrets. Kinda sequel to blackmoore11's fic "Human". READ IT DAMNIT! hxj


The idea from this story came from blackmoore11's fic Human.

READ HER FIC!!! IT ROCKS!! I asked her if i could use the idea and make it HueyxJaz cos... wel... cmon guys, its ME!!! and she was all for it so... yah. Hope yalls like!

oOOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOO

"Hey Huey! Wanna come to my pool party?"

The older Freeman brother gave the 14 year old girl a once over. She was dressed in a large light brown sun hat, thick white framed sunglasses that, though were made for her size, were bigger than he own face. She was clad in a white two peice bathing suit with pink pok-a-dots and a see through pink wrap around her waist. On her feet were a pair of pink thongs (sandals ya pervies)

"Uh... A pool party?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Daddy's Barbequing and we're gonna swim!"

"Imagine that..." Huey rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of his door, "Uh... sorry, Jazmine, but I got to-"

"Woah! Did you say pool party!?" Riley exclaimed, jumping into the doorway rudely, shoving Huey aside slightly. Jazmine smiled and nodded feverishly.

"Yeah! Daddy's barbequing too!"

"Aw hell yeah!" Riley exclaimed, pulling his shirt off and tugging at Huey's arm, "C'mon Nigga! Les go!"

Huey heaved a sigh and turned to yell inside, "We're goin to Jazmine's, Grandad!"

The trio headed across the street, Riley in the lead and Jazmine by Huey's side. She blinked when she noticed the strange bruise on the top of his hand that was drooped to his side, swaying as he walked.

"Huey, did you hurt your hand?" She asked curiously. Huey just shoved his hoody sleeve over the blemish and shook his head.

"Nah. I just fell on it or something,"

Something about the way he spoke confused her. As if he was hiding something. Jazmine just shrugged it off and assumed it was just usual Huey stuff and shook it off. Why should she pry into something that was just a little bruise?

Reaching her home, Riley wasted no time to leaping feet first into the deep end of the pool. Huey rolled his eyes, "Now that Nigga knows he can't swim,"

Suddenly, Riley's face surfaced and he started sputtering loudly, "AHH! I CAN'T REACH!! hey!!" his head went under and then surfaced again. Huey just watched and kept his hands in his pockets. Jazmine looked feverishly back at Huey and then to Riley who was able to splash and hustle his way to the side where he clutched on to dear life. Once he caught a loud breath and coughed up some water from all his gasping and screaming, he glared up at his brother.

"YOU AINT GON SAVE ME WHEN I'S DYIN!"

"If you're screamin ya aint dead," Huey barked. Jazmine giggled and tugged on his arm, tossing off her hat and sun glasses and skirt wrap.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" She exclaimed, dashing into the water. She giggled when she resurfaced but when she looked up she saw Huey just standing there looking down at them, "Huey! Come in!"

"Leave him alone," Riley snirked, "Huey McHater doesn't have fun!"

Huey rolled his eyes and looked at the door to the house, "I'm gonna get dressed,"

Strolling into the nicely decored house, he side stepped on his way to the bathroom and picked up a baseball bat that was resting near the door. With it, he made his way into the main bathroom and shut the door behind him.

oOOoOOoO

Jazmine didn't realize how long Huey had been gone. What was taking him? She and Riley had been having a great time playing and splashing but she kept wondering where Huey was. She let herself out and passed by her father who was already grilling away. He gave her a kiss on her head and watched her dash in with a little towel wrapped around her small body.

As she walked, she paused at the sound of slight moans coming from the bathroom. She pressed her ear to the door only to hear a thump thump bang, followed by a groan and hiss of supressed air.

"Huey... What...?"

Huey's eyes were a blaze when he turned around to stare at the shocked girl standing at the doorway. She pulled off her sunglasses to survey his body. The welts and bruises clung tightly to his chest and and stomach. His hand curled into a fist over the bat in his hands.

"I don't... Understand..." She whispered. She leaned forward and threw her hands down at her sides, "WHAT...What _happened_!?"

"Jazmine, just go away," He muttered, his voice weak. Jazmine stormed over to him and gave him a look frontal view. Her shocked and angry face turned into one of horror and pain. He tried to turn away from her gaze but she grabbed his hand.

"Huey! Did someone _do _this to you?" She wanted to know, desperation in her eyes, "You _have _to tell someone about this,"

He shoved his hand away and went for his hoody but he was stopped by the cool hug coming from behind. Jazmine had her small fingers against his blimished flesh and her head on the shoulder blade of his back. Her damp body cooled his heated hurt one like a huge bandaid. It was as if he could feel her hurt and worry for him seeping through his skin and into his own body. He didn't need anyone to worry about him.

"Please tell me what's going on,"

"I have it under control,"

"Huey..."

He tried to move away again but was haulted by her hand wrapping itself around his wrist. The feeling overtook his body, without thinking, he swung back and lay his fist hard across her face. Jazmine went tumbling to the ground, her towel sprawlling out behind her. Seconds felt like hours as she collided with the tile floor. Huey stood there, shocked by what he had done.

He looked down at the sniffling girl with her hand over her cheek, that too was forming a new bruise.

"Jazmine...!"

Her eyes welled up with tears as she stared up at him in more pain and shock than he had ever seen in her eyes before.

He had never hit a _girl _before. He stared down at his best friend who flinched when he leaned forward to touch her softly, but pulled back when he saw her scared gesture of a flinch, "Jazmine... I... I'm so... I didn't mean ta...,"

She didn't say anything. She just clutched her face and rose to her feet quickly to run away, muffling her sobs as best as she could. Huey almost went after her, but figured it would only make things worse. Turning to look at himself in the mirror again, he saw the horrible blacks and purples that meshed on his bare brown skin.

He didn't see a revolutionary anymore.

He didn't see anyone who could change the world.

To be honest, he had no idea what he saw when he looked at his reflection anymore. It disgusted him and it just may have cost him his only friend. He swallowed and dropped the bat hard, it making a horrible sound as it collided with the ground.

Suddenly, a figure took a shadow over Huey. He turned around to see a very displease looking Tom Dubois. Jazmine standing behind him, looking hurt and scared. AT first, Huey was furious. She went and tattled on him... but upon further reasoning he realized that she didn't do it to get him in trouble.

He needed help and he wasn't smart enough to realize it. But she was.

"Huey," Mr. Dubois said slowly his face not angry or even sad, but concerned and shocked, "We need to have a talk,"

Huey nodded but looked beyond him to Jazmine who seemed to say, "I'm sorry, but I had no choice" in her eyes. The bruise on her face looking more and more purple.

Tom moved aside and let Huey walk pass. As he headed into the next room, he kept his head low but whispered to Jazmine so quietly as he brushed his fingers against hers gently, "Thank you,"

oOooOoOOooOOOoOOOoOOoO

i want to NOTE tom was NOT all pissy. He's a laywer he understands shit like this. right?

yah! ANOTHER big thanks to


End file.
